


Silicone Knot

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Camboy Louis, Gender Identity, Intersex Omegas, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Sexuality, secondary gender trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: Harry is a presented omega who identifies as alpha and unexpectedly finds a new side of himself to explore with the help of an attractive and versatile alpha camboy.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 214





	Silicone Knot

It shouldn’t have been a big deal. It  _ wasn’t _ a big deal. Just because he ignored that part of his body most of the time didn’t mean he hadn’t thought about it before. He was physically omega after all. He got wet and felt sensation down there just like any other omega. He even explored with his fingers when his heat made him hornier than usual. 

So it really shouldn’t have been something to work himself up over. Except that it was. 

Harry hovered over his desk chair, hands braced on the armrests while he barely let his weight touch the seat. It was too much all at once, not able to fully sit on the dildo in one go. It was pointed and thick and knotted at the bottom and immediately clear he would need to work his way up to it. It felt like it was spearing him in half and couldn’t understand how it was supposed to feel good. 

He closed his eyes and gripped the edge of his desk when he finally gingerly sat down, the silicone thick inside him. He’d never taken a knot before and everything he read said he should try things out for himself before spreading for an alpha. 

It was already an interesting experiment. His thighs were shaking as he worked himself onto it, muscles straining to keep himself from bearing down on it. Maybe if he had started earlier in life, the girth wouldn’t have been such a problem for him. His body was made for this, after all. But prior to a few months ago, the thought of putting anything up his vagina made him curl his lip in disgust. 

He’d cried for days when he presented, wiping angrily at the gathering slick while he mourned the loss of a knot that would never pop. It had never even occurred to him that he wouldn’t present as alpha. He felt like an alpha. All his friends were alpha. He’d even been dating an omega at the time. 

So after the initial shock, an alpha was what he decided he’d be. It hadn’t really been as simple as that, but enough time had passed that it felt like it had. Living as an alpha came as easy as breathing to him. He hardly thought about it anymore. 

Until Louis. 

It was stupid, really. Lusting over a cam boy was foolish and Harry knew better than to fall down that rabbit hole. But he had. Louis had a very different look that immediately grabbed his attention. He looked like the twinky omegas Harry liked to jerk off too. That was what had pulled him in. The icon of Louis’ live feed was him bent over his desk and Harry wanted nothing more than to grab his hips and fuck him until he was begging for Harry’s knot. It was a fantasy Harry played out in his head before the video had even loaded. 

It was a shock to his system to see the twink’s alpha cock bulging at the base and it did things to him that he wasn’t expecting. 

Harry had turned it off immediately and taken a cold shower, forcing his dick to calm down, erasing the slick that should have never been there. 

But it stayed on Harry’s mind and soon he was checking in on Louis’ profile and then anticipating the next time he would stream. It had taken him a long time to admit to himself that Louis was the first person ever that Harry had wanted to fuck him. He wanted Louis’ knot almost more than he wanted to fuck the alpha himself. And Harry knew that Louis loved to take it, too. It was the focus of half his streams. 

Louis wasn’t just a solo artist, either. Harry had witnessed a burly alpha fuck him into the mattress and watched Louis knot an omega so good he screamed. Louis messed with all the blurred edges that Harry had tried to navigate in the dark hours of his soul searching. Sexuality could be so confusing sometimes. 

It had him questioning his reactions enough to purchase a knotted dildo online just to try it, to see if maybe there were some specific alphas he was sexually attracted to, to see if taking a knot actually felt good but he had just never had the urge to try it. 

So far, he wasn’t sure how he felt, but he wasn’t willing to suppress what he was feeling either just because he’d never experienced it before. 

Louis’ stream was up on his computer screen and he tried to focus, to put himself in place of the omega on all fours in front of him. Louis was teasing her which was something Harry hadn’t done to himself. Spreading some extra lube had been the most prep he’d done before sinking himself onto the thick shaft. That was probably his first mistake. He’d just been in such a rush to get it in that he didn’t want to think about the rest. 

He rocked forward to turn up the volume and hissed when the tip poked him inside just a bit too deep. He shifted his hips until it wasn’t as uncomfortable and forced himself to imagine all the reasons he’d thought this was a good idea. 

Watching Louis spread lube over his thick cock was helping and Harry did the same to his own. He matched Louis’ strokes and slowly started to rock his hips on the dildo. The knot was a bulge at the base that sat just against his entrance. If he bore his full weight down onto it, it would surely pop right inside. He definitely wasn’t ready for that. 

He was so used to putting himself in the role of doing the fucking that attention to his dick soon took priority. The thick dildo was a little uncomfortable, but beyond that, he could almost ignore it while he worked his hands over his erection. When Louis started to push into the omega, Harry moaned and craved the feeling. He grabbed his favourite masturbator from Bad Dragon and lubed himself up enough to make a smooth slide. 

He teased the silicone entrance and pushed inside, moaning as his hips shifted and caused something inside him to feel good. He rocked against the feeling and shuddered at the new sensation combined with the tight grip around his dick. 

Louis was putting on a show for the camera when he focused back on the screen. Harry moaned at the sight of his wet dick pulling out and then pushing back in with torturously slow movements. It made him wonder how wet Louis’ dick could make him just from that. These were the things Louis made him wonder about when he never thought he would. 

Harry started fucking into his toy when Louis picked up speed, his hips rocking with the motion as he let himself get lost in the feeling. He was so into the moment that he shifted his weight and the knot that had been pressing against him popped inside his wet hole. It wasn’t even as big as a real alpha’s knot, but it was more than Harry had ever had. He yelped in surprise and then groaned as it pressed against him in all the right places. Had he not been so turned on, he imagined it would have felt weird and uncomfortable, but fucking into his toy so close to orgasm made everything overwhelming in the best of ways. 

The chair creaked beneath him as he fucked down onto the knot and his toes curled to keep the chair from rolling as he also fucked into the toy in his fist. His teeth had caught his bottom lip and were pressing into it so hard that he was sure there would be marks long after he was finished. 

He wasn’t even watching Louis anymore, his eyes closed as he listened to the audio, all of Louis’ grunts and moans and the wet sound of slick. He placed it into his own fantasy that was a mix of fucking into Louis’ ass and riding Louis’ knot at the same time. 

When he came, it was in the most intense way he ever had. The sensation from his cunt consumed his whole body as he clenched around the knot at the same time that he shot off into his toy. 

As he came down, the toy quickly became uncomfortable and he winced as the knot stretched him on the way out. Even so, he felt oddly empty once it was gone and experimentally squeezed around nothing. He understood the urge to touch himself there during his heat a little better now. 

He pulled the toy off his dick as well and wrinkled his nose at how wet and sticky everything was with all of his slick and lube. He was glad he’d had the foresight to put a towel over the seat of his chair before he got started. 

Louis was just finishing up too as he looked back to the screen. He’d popped his knot after pulling out and Harry’s mouth watered at the come shot playing out in front of him. 

It ended not long after that and Harry was glad he lived alone as he carried the chunks of obscene silicone to the sink. It was strange to have a shift in his sexuality, in his identity, after being confident in it for so long. Of course fundamentally it didn’t change how he felt. He still identified as an alpha and he knew he always would. There was just a different side of him emerging from the places he’d long since closed off. 

He wasn’t ready to run out and find an alpha to knot him. He wasn’t sure he would ever want that unless he found the right person or maybe if Louis knocked on his door at that exact moment. He imagined he’d bend over and present pretty quickly if that were to happen. 

Still, as he tucked the knotted dildo away in the corner of his closet, he knew it wouldn’t be the last time he’d see it. 


End file.
